SC Episode 9
|ja_romaji = Ierō Tenparansu |chapters = 136-139 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |ふでやす かずゆき}} |storyboard = |epidirector =Jiro Fujimoto Hitomi Ezoe |anidirector = |assistaction = |key = |2ndkey = Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shuuhei Fukuda Shunichi Ishimoto Aya Nishimura Kimitaka Ito Yuzuru Jogashima Arata Kawabata Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Masahiko Komino Ace Company |eyecatch = (Star Platinum) (Yellow Temperance) |eyecatch2 = Star Platinum Yellow Temperance |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = May 31, 2014 |endate = September 30, 2017 |previous = The Devil |next = Emperor and Hanged Man, Part 1 }} |Ierō Tenparansu}} is the ninth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the thirty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the second half Chapter 136 through Chapter 139 of the manga. Summary The episode begins with Jotaro, Anne, and Kakyoin walking together somewhere in Singapore. Jotaro decides to buy some chilled coconut juice for everyone at an ice cream kiosk. However, Kakyoin is acting abnormal, being far more vulgar and violent. At a cable car station, Kakyoin attempts to kill Jotaro by pushing him off a ledge, but Jotaro manages to save himself and punches Kakyoin, who reveals himself as an impostor named Rubber Soul, who uses the blob-like Yellow Temperance. Jotaro's finger is infected by it and Rubber Soul explains that the small blob will slowly consume his body and expand in size. Jotaro uses his Stand, Star Platinum, to try attacking the Stand user but ends up having his arm burnt by Yellow Temperance. As Anne calls Joseph about the current situation, Jotaro jumps out of the cable car to escape from the Stand user. He tries to burn off the blob but ends up making it spread across his hand. He jumps onto and enters another cable car in a futile attempt to cool down the blob with a boy's ice pop but ends up making the blob dig deeper into his hand. A woman on the same cable car tells him that fire and ice don't work on it and consumes a puppy as she reveals herself to be the Stand user in disguise. Rubber Soul tells Jotaro that Yellow Temperance is invincible but Jotaro reverts to a final secret technique that is running away as he uses his Stand, Star Platinum, to punch a hole in the cable car and jumps down along with the Stand user. As Rubber Soul lands in water with Jotaro, he opens his Stand's guard to allow himself to breathe. Jotaro finally manages to attack the Stand user and interrogates him about the remaining Stand users coming to assassinate them. He also reveals the identity of a Stand user by the name of J. Geil, a man with two right hands, with a Stand named after The Hanged Man Tarot card which is the same man who killed Polnareff's sister. He explains that J. Geil's abilities revolve around mirrors. The Stand user spots an opportunity to disable Jotaro by transporting his Stand through a manhole into a drainage pipe and catches him. Jotaro counters it by using Star Platinum to punch the drain and increase water pressure, breaking the manhole open and sending him flying back into the water. Rubber Soul begs for mercy but Jotaro proceeds to finish him off with a barrage of punches by Star Platinum. The Joestar group is now seen on a train to India. Polnareff now knows the identity of the man with two right hands, J. Geil. Avdol informs the group that Anne has left the group to try and find her father back in Singapore. Although doubtful of her purpose, Polnareff states that he'll miss her. Jotaro says that the Stand user apparently had already transformed by the time they arrived at the hotel. Kakyoin asks for the cherry on Jotaro's plate and plays with it on his tongue in the same manner as Rubber Soul's when he was under disguise. In an adjacent train car, Anne is shown sleeping and mumbling Jotaro's name. Appearances |Av5=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name5=Joseph Joestar |Av6=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name6=Muhammad Avdol |Av7=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name7=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av8=Pocky Anime.png|Name8=Minor Characters#Pocky|SName8=Pocky|Status8= |Av9=PolnareffAvAnim3.png|Name9=Jean Pierre Polnareff }} |Av2=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name2=Star Platinum }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes